you've got mail (maki-chan)
by kirakiraX
Summary: AU where Nico is a mail woman and Maki is a surgeon and when she suddenly gets mail it's from someone unexpected. NicoMaki.


It was a usual day for Maki Nishikino who had just gotten home from work. It wasn't easy being a doctor - a neurosurgeon to say the least. It's true that her parents had practically forced her into the career since they owned a hospital and she was an only child - automatically meaning she gets a one way ticket to being the heir. It wasn't as though she hated her job though - or maybe she did but she's in denial - well it wasn't the worst job on Earth at least that's what she thought. She got a job that provided impressive salary and meant that if she was sick, she could just go to the hospital for free- well it's more like that's because she owns the Nishikino hospital but that's besides the point.

At least she's not a trash collector, phone operator, odour tester (smelling armpits all day- no thanks) or…..a mail person. She glanced out her window to see a small statured girl with raven hair tied into two ponytails on either side of her head grinning from ear to ear. The small girl was her local mail carrier and delivered her mail daily. To be frank she didn't do a very good job at being a mail carrier though and that did not impress Maki Nishikino at all.

With a frustrated sigh and reluctance the fiery red head got off her beige-coloured couch and made her way to the door. The tall timber wood door creaked open and the grumpy red head made

her way outside before stopping at her grey mailbox that was positioned in front of her magnificent, gigantic house - that looked like a mansion to say the least. It was the house that her parents had recommended to her - more like force - but she didn't mind too much. If she had a choice she would've gone for a small house since it would be less of a pain to clean.

She sent a glare at the small mail woman who had dropped her messenger bag whilst fumbling with the mail. The tiny woman shuffled under the taller one's sudden stare and stood up straight.

"W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?" The raven haired girl puffed out her cheeks.

"You dropped your bag," Maki pointed to the bag which was open covered by the scattered mail on the ground "you always do"

The twin tailed girl made a disgruntled expression "It's because there's so much mail!"

Maki let out a small smirk. "I see. Is it possibly because you're so small?" . The other girl let out an offended gasp before straightening her back to make her look tall. "Excuse you. I'm the perfect height. I'm small so there would be more to love," with that the raven haired girl winked causing Maki's cheeks to heat up but she brushed it off as the weather being hotter than usual.

The red head feigned a cough "R-right, more like you can't even carry a bag". The other girl shot her an irritated look before kneeling down to pick up the littered items on the ground. Maki decided to be a saint and kneeled down next to the girl and helped her pick up her dirtied messenger bag and mail packages.

The raven haired girl looked at the crouching girl and smiled softly. "Thanks Maki-chan"

Maki's eyes widened in surprise. "H-how do you know my name?! A-and don't call me Maki-chan! It's Maki!"

The shorter girl chuckled heartily and replied curtly. "I'm physic" Maki rolled her eyes and stood up while dusting her black shorts. "Ha ha very funny….really how do you know my name?" genuinely curious she cocked her head to the side. The twin tailed girl blushed lightly, her cheeks dusted by a shade of scarlet red. "W-well I deliver your mail everyday so of course I would know your name"

Sudden realisation hit Maki like a train. "Oh…right" the red head shuffled nervously as the other girl bursted out loud laughing at her mistake. "Don't laugh at me! You're the one who dropped all the mail!" with that the other girl stopped laughing, wiping a few fake tears from her deep crimson eyes.

Maki scowled at the ebony haired girl who grinned nervously in return. Crimson eyes met lavender eyes in a intense stare before the other girl broke it off as her eyes widened in realisation "I…better get back to…you know…delivering…stuff" she said skittishly and flashed the ruby red head a mischievous grin. "So, see you later!" with that the small girl dashed down the street while occasionally turning around and immediately turning around when she realised the red head was watching her intently, leaving Maki to stare out at her departing figure.

"I didn't even get your name…" Maki uttered out loud without realising. Her facial expression turned sullen and she pouted.

She wouldn't ever admit it but maybe…just maybe… she might have wanted to talk to the small girl again.

—

It wasn't like Maki was peeping through her living room window, looking like a creepy old man, in hopes of seeing the small raven haired girl. Of course she wasn't waiting for that loud little dwarf- or more so that's what she'd like to think. With a huff and a sigh, she closed the blinds and positioned herself comfortably on her couch.

"It's …not like I want to see her or anything" Maki felt the need to reassure herself out loud to herself. Her hands twitched a little and she gave in and opened the white curtains again examining her surroundings intently.

Then out of the corner of her eyes the red head saw a flash of black hair rounding the corner to her house. She didn't want to admit it - but she was waiting for this moment, waiting for the short girl.

It seems that the smaller girl had noticed Maki observing her from the gigantic window and was waving enthusiastically. Maki immediately shut her curtains tight and dipped her head down. Her face was about the same colour as her hair by now. She silently cursed to herself and at that moment she wished she had disappeared from the face of the planet. Unexpectedly she heard loud strides out on her porch and the door rang with a blaring **'ding dong**'.

Maki's eyes widened to the point it seemed as though her eyes were going to erupt. She hurriedly ran over to the doors, slipping a little on her fur mat and forced her slender back onto the door with a 'thump'. There were muffled sounds coming out from behind the door.

"Maki-chan open the door I saw you looking at me….you missed me didn't you?" the unbearable sound of the small girl's voice blared through Maki's head. She felt heat rising up into her cheeks and yelled "No! I thought you were a robber…"

There was a stifled laugh behind the door and another knock. "Come on you can't lie to me". Maki grumbled and eventually gave in and cautiously opened the door so she could see the other girl and when she did her heart thumped hard against her ribcage. She hadn't realised that she wanted to see the other girl so much - or more so she hadn't want to admit it.

"Here," the small girl pointed to herself "I'm here now so you don't have to go snooping"

"S-shut up, it's not like I was snooping"

This caused the other girl to snicker and nod with a sarcastic expression written all over her face. "Yeah sure thing! Anyways," she took out a few letters - containing bills and such and handed them over to the red headed girl who stood motionless by the door "for you"

Maki took the mail and packages and carried them in her arms, while the other girl beamed cheerfully at her. "So is there anything else? Don't you have a job to get to?" she stated unimpressed. This caused the other girl to snap out of her trance and jump onto her feet abruptly causing Maki to jolt from her position.

"Right! I better get going or else Eli's going to lecture me!" she retracted her steps and walked down the pathway to Maki's house which was made of marbles and had a range of flowers scattered over the lawn. "I need go now Maki-chan!"

"Wait!" Maki shouted unexpectedly even surprising herself. The short girl turned around and watched the red head intently. "I-I…didn't even get your name"

With a dazzling grin and yelled out "I'm the one and only Nico Yazawa, Nico Nico Nii!" she made a rocker sign with her hands and then proceeded to trip over a small pebble and landed on her face.

"N-nico-chan?" Maki uttered out worried for the small careless dwarf. Nico however wasn't fazed and stood up proudly and brushed off the dirt gathered on her mail carrier uniform.

"I'm alright! It's Nico after all, I'm fine Maki-chan!" with that she signalled a goodbye and bolted down the streets and fell down a couple of times but stood up every time and glanced back at the crimson-haired girl and smiled sheepishly at shook her head and unconsciously let out a small smile and waved her last goodbye to the other girl, silently hoping that she would come back tomorrow.

She looked down into her arms and a small heart shaped envelope caught her attention. Maki placed the rest of her mail onto the floor and examined the note more thoroughly. She opened the envelope and the letter was also heart shaped and it read:

_You're really pretty_

_\- awesome secret admirer_

It took a moment to realise but when Maki noticed it was a secret love letter Maki's eyes broaden and her mouth opened a little.

"What?!"

—

"It's true Rin, I've been getting mysterious mails lately…well they're love letters and not just letters mind you- there's been flowers too, they were carnations! And last time I got The rest is noise by Alex Ross….How did they know I liked that book?,"

She looked down at the envelope which read:

_Your smile the so sweet it illuminates,_

_So wonderful so contagious,_

_Your eyes the colour of lavender,_

_So majestic and wondrous, _

_Your heart which is intricate,_

_So hidden and mysterious, _

_Your everything so dear to my heart, _

_Love awesome secret admirer_

"And they wrote me this poem and-"

"Maki-chan," a high pitched feminine voice pierced through her phone's speakers, "calm down..you got an admirer! That's pretty awesome! Don't panic, it's fine I mean who wouldn't want a secret admirer?"

"Rin…you're right I guess. I want to know who this person is that's all, and I guess thank them" Maki was pacing back and forth in her porcelain, tiled kitchen. It had a relaxing atmosphere but always smelt fresh and nice despite being the area where food came from. It was a ginormous kitchen considering Maki lived alone and hardly ever had any visitors aside from Rin, her close friend deciding to invite herself in while pulling her girlfriend Hanayo along, it was otherwise desolate.

Maki could tell Rin was grinning through the phone. "You're smitten aren't you?" there was a squeak that Maki swore could've made her deaf right there, right then. "Maki-chan is in love!"

"No I'm not!" Maki retaliated with a deafening yell. She huffed and glared at the wall, brooding over the fact that Rin accused her of being in love - which she was of course not.

"Alright, alright whatever you say Maki-chan, but if you want to know who it is couldn't you ask the mail person to track them down or call the post office?"

The red head pondered over the thought and sighed "That would make me seem like a stalker"

"Right" a quick response. "Well then I think you should do it anyway! *incoherent sounds coming from the speaker - sounds something like "We need more rice Rin-chan!"* I need to go Maki-chan but good luck! And talk to me more about that mail person you've been talking about…Niro? Neyo? [the rapper] Nicoyo? I don't know but yeah! See ya!"

There was a sound of a beep and Maki placed her phone onto the kitchen counter. She sighed, frustrated but the sudden image of the small raven haired dwarf grinning and prancing around invaded her mind and she unconsciously smiled to herself. Realising what she was daydreaming around she shook her head and plodded over to her spacious living room that was decorated with numerous expensive paintings and wall hangings. Maki took a quick glance out her living room window only to see Nico arriving with today's mail.

Something was different this time and Maki instinctively noticed it. Nico was placing the usual mail into her grey coloured mailbox as usual but the short girl was holding something in her hands.

Maki gasped.

It was a red carnation and the same heart shaped envelope that she had been getting for the last 2 weeks. Maki flushed a bright tomato coloured red that matched her hair and Nico's eyes. Her heart thrashed at her ribcage, her hands suddenly became clammy and she was running out of breathe. She turned away and instinctively took a hand to her heart in an attempt to calm herself down.

_"Nico likes me" _She thought to herself. The single thought repeated itself again and again, and every time Maki couldn't help but smile contentedly to herself and squealed a little. Maki felt embarrassing for acting like a teenage girl all over again, but she couldn't help it, Nico brought out a completely different side out of her.

Ok, so she may like that little dwarf after all. Well, she probably loves her, but she wouldn't admit it anytime soon.

—

Nico was making her way down the footpath to Maki's house, skipping along cheerily, excited to see the red haired girl today. She was wearing her usual mail carrier uniform which she didn't like too much but she lived with it. There was a lot more mail than usual and it made it hard to keep skipping but it's Nico so she'd do it anyway.

Once she reached the corner to Maki's house she bolted down the street and stopped at the younger girl's house, panting from her vigorous running. Nico glanced at the house to see if Maki was home but the windows were all covered by the white frilly curtains. Nico felt slightly disappointed but the thought of giving Maki her mail made her optimistic again.

She lifted up the mailbox and was astonished to see a small white envelope lying in the mailbox as Maki never used the mailbox nor did she leave any of her mail behind. The raven haired girl picked up the envelope cautiously and was taken aback when her name was written in a cursive writing at the front of the envelope. She cocked her head to the side confused but slowly opened it anyway.

Her eyes widened and she felt as if she was burning at that moment. Her cheeks burnt a crimson colour - the same colour as her eyes and Maki's hair. Nico felt her heart throbbed against her chest, her hands were sweating profusely and her body felt jittery.

The letter read:

Hi Nico-chan,

I know you're my secret admirer,

Thank you for all the pretty flowers, the book and the dark chocolates - so that's why you asked me what my favourite flower, book and chocolate were!

I have to admit you're not that bad of a mail person

I mean when you trip I think it's cute…..and you're cute…n-not that it matters anyway,

Here's my number

xxx-xxx-xxx

Would you like to get some coffee sometime, ms. mail woman?

Nico swore that she saw her life flashed in front of her eyes before she fainted.


End file.
